


An Ordinary Evening

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just an ordinary evening at Hermione and Ron's flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schemingreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/gifts).



As she arrived home that evening in their fireplace, Hermione winced. Not from the landing; she had long since gotten the knack of bending her knees as her feet hit the bricks. A pungent acrid smell assailed her nostrils, an aroma quite distinct from the usual soot. Ron must have burned their dinner again.

"I'm sorry," said Ron shamefacedly. Several brushes and sponges were hard at work cleaning the stovetop and counter behind him. "I was studying and not paying attention to the stew, and it boiled over."

Hermione crossed the kitchen floor and put her arms around Ron's waist. "I'm glad you were studying," she murmured.

She was. Hermione herself had already found employment: it was a very junior place in the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but it was a position with prospects even if it didn't pay much now. Ron's dream was to become an Auror, but first he had to pass the entrance exam. He had squeaked into enough N.E.W.T.s to be eligible to take it, as had Harry, but there were still always more applicants than would be accepted. The Aurors maintained extremely high standards. Some years no one at all was allowed to begin the training. Hermione just hoped that if Harry made it in, Ron would too.

"Were you able to salvage any of the stew?" she asked with deliberate cheerfulness. "I was thinking about it all the way home."

"There's plenty left," said Ron, "and I tasted it. Only the part that boiled over burned. The bottom didn't scorch, and it tastes all right."

"Wonderful." Hermione kissed him. "I'll just go wash my hands and you can dish up our dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> For schemingreader, from stasia, who suggested Hermione/Ron and gave the prompt words "employment, hope, home".


End file.
